


From the Future, They Came, To the Future, They go

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, Not Beta Read, Small appearance of Other Characters, Time travel Mention, crossdressing!Yuu, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Floyd's daughter gets sent back in time, meeting her parents, and ends up revealing a secret that was supposed to be hidden. Luckily, the secret is exposed to only a few.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Yuu | Player
Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166636
Kudos: 32





	From the Future, They Came, To the Future, They go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Azul x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/779217) by gabrielle-writes-trash. 



> alt summary- floyd's daughter ensures she exists in the future
> 
> will update the tags once my beta-reader actually beta reads.

The Mostro Lounge was running like usual, customers chatting amongst one another as the staff worked hard to keep up with the demand. It was a pleasant evening, the atmosphere rather calm and enjoyable for most patrons- except for one. 

A child. 

Now, one may ask, why would a child of all things, be here, at Night Raven College? Well, to answer that question, the child in question, Orelia, had done something that any child would have done in her situation- ignore their mother’s warning against touching a certain item, and now, dear Orelia is dealing with the consequences of their actions. 

Young Orelia had hidden herself at a corner, where there wasn’t a lot of traffic going on. It was near the aquarium, or whatever it was, staring at the jellyfish and any other marine animals that may make themselves known. 

Orelia could easily identify most of the fishes, so for a good amount of time, she just quietly identified the names of the creatures as they came and went. She probably was there for a good ten minutes until someone, at last, realized that there was something that was amiss. 

It was Jade Leech. 

The teenager, who had been manning the counter, was told by the staff that there was a child within their lounge, asking whether or not they should escort the small person to the headmaster in order to locate their parent’s whereabouts. Jade had instructed them not to do so, instead taking the task upon himself, curious about the situation. 

Why was there a child in the Mostro Lounge? Where are their parents? Were they causing trouble? Did the patrons know? 

Question after question swam in his mind, as he went on over to the child. The moment he was near, not even ten feet away, Orelia had turned her head to see the new visitor. 

“Uncle Jade,” She called out, her brows furrowed as she took in the appearance of Jade, “Where am I? Where’s mama? Where’s papa?”

Taken aback, Jade scrutinized the child, taking note of their appearance. “How do you know my name?” That wasn’t the only question he had, of course. The child in question had a striking resemblance to him and his brother, although, there were a few traits that were not like their own. 

“Because you’re papa’s brother?” Orelia said, tilting her head, confused. It was unsettling for the child to be unrecognized, by her uncle of all people, especially in a place that was unknown to her. 

“What’s your name, child?” Jade didn’t know what to do with the look-alike of his brother. Originally, the plan was to take the child to the headmaster and have him sort it all out, although, the more he looked at the child, the more obvious it was that they were kin of some sort. 

“Orelia Leech,” the child softly replied. They were already tired, despite only having been there for a good 20 minutes. Everything was bright and new- and exhausting. 

“Well,” Jade began, “I’ll take you to your… papa… and then we’ll talk to the headmaster to take you to your mama, okay?” 

“Okay, Uncle Jade.” 

Orelia lifted her small arms up, gesturing to Jade to pick her up. Jade let out a small chuckle, complying to Orelia’s commands. Orelia was petite, so it was rather easy to pick her up, if not a bit heavy. It was rather strange, to hold a child, but Jade didn’t mind, at least, not too much. 

Surely, if anyone saw them now, one would likely mistaken them for siblings, if not father and daughter. 

Jade made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the looks he received from the other staff. There, Floyd was at the stove, cooking away. It seemed like he was in a good mood, the food looking rather delicious at the moment. 

“Papa!” Orelia called out, waving a free arm to get Floyd’s attention. Floyd glanced over, a smile making its way onto his face. He finished his dish, and walked over to his brother, giving one of the other staff an order to carry out the cooking for the rest of the evening. 

“Papa, you’re here!” Orelia beamed, her toothy grin showing off her sharp canines. The sight of her supposed father rejuvenated her, her energy returning. 

“Eh? What’s this all about, Jade?” Floyd asked, already shifting out of his uniform without care. The three headed towards the employee room, Orelia comfortable in Jade’s arms. She didn’t seem to mind her father stripping from his work clothes. 

“This child, Orelia, claims to be your daughter.”

“Is that so? Heh,” he leaned in close to Orelia, their traits mirroring one another, “She does look more like me than you, doesn’t she? Now  _ this  _ is interesting, no?” 

“Where’s mama?” Orelia asked, glancing between the two teenagers, everyone now in the employee room. Floyd went over to a locker to get his school uniform. 

“Mama?” Floyd asked, looking at Jade for an answer. Jade only shrugged in response, not knowing either. 

“So.... Mama’s not here?” Orelia pouted, one of her canines slightly poking out. 

“We’ll check with the headmaster first, Orelia,” Jade reassured her. That seemed to help, as Orelia stopped pouting, instead adorning a gloomy expression. As soon as Floyd was done, they all went their merry way... 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It appears that the child is from the future.”

Crowley let out a sigh, having yet another problem on his hands. Instead of another world, like Yuu, the child seemed to have come from the future. The headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the circumstances. 

“Is that why mama’s not here?” Orelia asked, her eyes beginning to water. She was clutching onto Floyd, her tight grip on his clothes serving as a small annoyance. The mer didn’t mind, however. 

“Well,” Crowley paused, unsure of the next thing to say. “I cannot determine whether or not your mother is here, young Orelia. However, you have my word that I’ll send you back to where you came from, child. Worry not, for you shall reunite with your true parents!”

“Okay…”

“So, she really is my kid, huh?~” Floyd said with a certain awe, looking down at Orelia. Having children wasn’t exactly on his to-do list for the future, but nonetheless, it did most certainly seem fun. On his way to Crowley’s office, there were multiple detours that had taken place, mostly to just mess around with the other students. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately to those who were victims, Orelia is a rather well rounded prankster. 

“Most certainly,” Crowley bellowed, interrupting the small moment that was going on between Orelia and Floyd. “Do be careful, who knows what sort of trouble she’ll bring, if she’s your daughter. Now, run along, I’ll get back to the three of you once I finish the arrangements for young Orelia to return home.”

“Understood.” Jade gave a smile as Floyd picked up Orelia in his arms, the trio then leaving Crowley’s office. They understood, although that did not necessarily mean that they would follow his orders. 

* * *

  
  


Orelia ran around the courtyard, her excited squeals heard throughout. Floyd walked alongside Jade, as they conversed about the current situation.

“She’s quite the energetic child, isn’t she?” Jade glanced at his brother, smiling. “I must say, she takes on after you. Although, I wonder… who is the mother?”

“Eh, it’s probably far off in the future,” Floyd replied, “There’s no women here, right? If the kid’s right, then I- where’s Orelia?” 

The twins looked around them, not seeing Orelia within their sight. Their once amused expression fell, cursing loudly as they separated and began searching for Orelia. 

It wasn’t even a minute into their search did they hear a loud “papa!”, the twins turning their head towards the direction of the sound. It was out of their sight, so the two had to walk to where they thought Orelia was at. 

Sure enough, they found Orelia, with a flustered Yuu and a curious Grim. As soon as Orelia saw Floyd, her smile widened, showing her great happiness to those who care to see. 

“Oh? Hello Koebi-chan!” Floyd greeted Yuu. 

“Good afternoon, Yuu,” Jade did the same. 

Yuu was seated at one of the many benches, Orelia sitting at her lap, petting Grim. 

“Oh… Hello Jade… Hello Floyd….” Yuu didn’t quite look like they were doing well, yet it seemed like Orelia liked their presence. 

“Papa!” Orelia exclaimed, earning a displeasured look from Yuu, “I found mama!”

At those words, Yuu’s face became pale, confusion prevalent on their face. “Eh? One of the twins? Papa? Eh? Ehhh??” 

“Heh, didn’t Orelia tell ya? She’s from the future, and apparently my daughter,” Floyd answered, taking a seat beside Yuu, who was still processing the information. Jade took the other side, giving Yuu an ominous smile. 

“Oh well, I… uh….”

“Mama?”

  
  


“Ehhhhhhhh…..”

“Great, you broke my henchman,” Grim huffed, although he was purring from Orelia’s petting. 

“Mama’s your henchman?”

“Mhmm. Best henchman there ever was.. mmmm…” Orelia increased her head pats, Grim’s purring increasing in volume. While Grim’s purring would usually act as a stress reliever for Yuu, it became apparent that Yuu wasn’t calming down in the slightest. 

“Mama, is this true?” Orelia looked up at Yuu, who couldn’t even bring themselves to speak. 

“Yea, is this true?~” Floyd egged, leaning closer to Yuu. The Ramshackle Prefect looked ready to die at that moment, as they opened their mouth, but closed it, repeatedly, gaping like a fish. 

“My, is Yuu speechless?” Jade didn’t help with the predicament, taking a turn to tease the prefect. 

“Mama? Speechless?” Orelia puffed, “Papa! Uncle! You’re teasing mama again!”

“Oh? Again?~” 

“Is that so?”

Orelia nodded, pouting, “You two always make fun of mama! You guys never let her do the same thing to you two!”

“Oh?~”

“Now that I think about it,” Jade began, his eyes trained on Yuu, “Orelia has been calling you mama, and referred to you as ‘her’... Do you have something to say for yourself, Yuu?”

“I…. can… explain…. Hahhhhh….” Yuu didn’t exactly want their secret to have been exposed like this, having worked hard to keep appearances up. Only Sam, the shopkeeper, had known of Yuu’s apparent crossdressing. 

“Is our dear Yuu a crossdresser? I don’t think I would’ve noticed if Orelia hadn’t said anything, heh.~”

Yuu nodded, resigning to fate. They could already hear the choir and the gates of heaven opening, ready to accept Yuu into their midst. 

“Mama, what’s a crossdresser?” 

Orelia’s voice brought Yuu back down to earth, a headache pounding away in their head. They inhaled slowly, feeling everyone’s eyes on their figure. Yuu silently prayed that this would be the only time their crossdressing would have been exposed. 

“Well,” Yuu softly began, their hands shaking, “A crossdresser is someone who dressed to look like the opposite gender. In my case, I’m dressing like a boy.”

“But why, mama?”

“Because this school only has boys, so I had to dress like one. I might get in trouble if people found out if I was a girl,” Yuu explained to Orelia, trying to ignore the Leech twins. Ignoring them proved futile, their stomach already churning from all the stress from the situation. 

“Don’t worry, Prefect, we’ll keep your secret!~” Floyd laughed, his words bringing no sense of security whatsoever to poor Yuu. 

“Gee, thanks…” Yuu practically deflated, wrapping their arms around Orelia and hiding their face within the crook of her neck. Orelia didn’t mind, although she had a puzzled look on her face. 

“Mama, are you having one of your moments again?” Again?? Yuu didn’t know what to think- their future child, in their lap, the twins beside them, and best? Worst? Of all, Floyd was the father of their future child, perhaps meaning that Yuu had developed a relationship of sorts with Floyd. 

It didn’t help with the fact that Yuu had a small, tiny, crush on the unpredictable twin, nor did it help knowing that Yuu will never return to their original world. 

“Perhaps we should give Yuu some space,” Jade wisely offered, knowing that if he pushed more of Yuu’s buttons any further, who knows what will become of the Ramshackle Prefect.

“Ehhh? But I wanna spend more time with my future wife and daughter,” Floyd pouted, ever so casually throwing the words “wife” and “daughter”, causing Yuu to tighten their grip on Orelia. 

The embarrassed prefect let out a low whine, causing Grim to stop purring. 

“Tsk, if you’re still gonna tease the prefect while the great Grim is around, might as well bring me some tuna!” 

“Grim…” Yuu groaned, “Not helping.” 

“Mama?” 

“...hmm?” 

“Do you have candy?” 

“Yea,” Sitting up now, a small smile now finally present on Yuu’s face, “I got candy.”

“Can I have some?” 

“ ‘Course, kid.” 

Their phrases didn’t seem to hold any meaning at first sight, yet, after Yuu was pulled out some candy from their backpack that lay nearby, they booped Orelia’s nose, laughter heard, and then discreetly handed Orelia the candy. They put a finger up to their lips, giving a wink, acting as if it was all a big secret, despite the fact that both Floyd and Jade were there to witness the exchange. 

“Ehh? I want some candy too!” Floyd nudged in, placing his head onto Yuu’s shoulder. 

“Eh?” Yuu glared at the mer, “You didn’t say it correctly. So. No.”

“Do you have some candy?” This time, it was Jade that asked. 

And like before, Yuu replied, “Yea.”

“Can I have some?” 

“Sure!” Chipper as one could be, Yuu reenacted the same actions as earlier, Floyd giving a whine as he saw it all unfold. 

“Well, if ya want one, then ask properly!” Yuu gave a sneer, as Grim only nodded in response, being oddly quiet for once. 

“Fine, fine,” Floyd grumbled, “Do you have some candy?” 

“Yep!”

“Can I have some?”

“Sure!” Like before, Yuu gracefully handed Floyd the candy, who only cheered in response. The candy in question was a simple butterscotch candy and the strawberry ones that Old Women carry often, never to be found in any known stores. 

With Yuu’s mood having become much better, the crossdressing aspect had left everyone’s minds by now. For a good while, the five of them remained at the courtyard, acting as proper teenagers for once. Every once and a while, Orelia would run around, hooking her family into her schenagines, sometimes playing games with one another, sometimes on unsuspecting innocents. 

* * *

  
  
  


As with all things, good things must come to an end. Orelia had tired themselves out, Yuu carrying them as they all headed to the Mostro Lounge. The walk remained silent, out of respect for Orelia. Floyd sang a semi-quiet song, humming just quiet enough to not wake Orelia. 

Upon reaching their destination, an angry Azul awaited them, alongside a tired Crowley. 

“Hey, Azul.~” Floyd spoke first, seemingly irritating Azul even more. 

“Where were you all? You know you’re not to leave your jobs when you’re on the floor, Jade, Floyd.” Azul said, his arms crossed, his face adorning a scowl. 

“Please, Azul, “ Crowley shook his head, “It’s not everyday that your future offspring magically appears in front of you, now is it?”

“Well, yes-”

“Now, don’t be so hard on them, dear Azul.”

Azul glared at the headmaster, although he kept quiet. Crowley ignored his glare, taking a step closer to Yuu, confused as to why the Ramshackle Prefect was there, holding a sleeping Orelia and Grim. 

“Is the child asleep?” Crowley asked, a bit quieter. 

Yuu nodded, albeit tiredly. 

“I see. We’ll wake them up once we arrive at the mirror, now, follow me!”

Crowley led the way, Yuu following and Floyd and Leech right behind them. The way to the mirror didn’t take long, thankfully, as everyone soon found themselves at the same mirror used to teleport to different areas, the same one used to sort people into dorms. 

Yuu didn’t want to let go of Orelia, but they knew that Orelia had to go back to the future, where the future versions of Yuu and Floyd awaited. Yuu had hoped that they wouldn’t give Orelia too harsh of a punishment for being missing for too long- but would Yuu from the future even remember this moment? 

Yuu gently shook Orelia, waking her up and as well as Grim. 

“5 more minutes… mama… papa…” 

Yuu smiled softly, “Orelia, you need to wake up.” 

“Huh…?”

Floyd came over, gently picking up a confused Orelia, an unusual expression on his face. Jade was afar, watching, observing. “Hey kiddo,” he gently cooed, “You gotta go to the future so that Yuu and I can create you and have lots of fun with ya.”

Orelia yawned, but she understood, giving a small nod, sleep still trying to lure her back in, yet the child’s will was far stronger. She looked at Crowley, who gave his usual creepy smile. 

“Now, place your hand on the mirror and think of your home. I made it so that it will take you right back home, at the correct time!” Crowley proudly said, gesturing to the mirror. 

Orelia nodded, doing as told. The mirror shone brightly once she did so, the room enveloping in the light.

“Thank you, mama! Papa! And Uncle Jade!” 

The light blinded everyone, no true goodbyes said. 

“Ehhhh??? She didn’t say goodbye to the Great Grim!?” Grim complained, as he settled onto Yuu’s shoulder. 

“You may see her in the future,” Yuu told them, the light dimming down. Orelia was gone, presumably in the future. Floyd looked like he was in tears, as well as Jade although it was more subtle. 

Floyd sharply turned to Yuu, grabbing a hold of their hands, “We should hurry and create Orelia, don’t ya think?~”

Wide eye, Yuu responds, "Floyd, _no_."

"Floyd, yes!~"

Yuu could hear the headmaster's chuckling and Jade's quiet snickers. 

This was going to be a long year. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the characters are OOC. I just wanted to get this out lol
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, and if there is anything I should improve on, please let me know (I beg of you)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> I plan on writing an actual TWST fic but with my ocs, although, I'm realizing just how tedious it is. I give kudos to those who wrote it because, man, it's hard.


End file.
